


Like a Heart Needs a Beat

by CapriciousKitten (SunflowerPineapple)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky's Kink is Getting Into Trouble, Clubbing, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPineapple/pseuds/CapriciousKitten
Summary: Bucky goes out dancing to try to pick up a hot guy.Things aren't exactly what they seem.





	Like a Heart Needs a Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Robot/gifts).



> The was written for the 2018 Cap Secret Santa Exchange for the-wayward-robot on Tumblr! I had a ton of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy. I've also enjoyed anonymously following your blog and am excited to continue to do so less anonymously in the new year!
> 
> Thank you to Scout924 for the beta and your unerringly positive presence in my life. You made this so much better!
> 
> The title comes from "Apologize" by One Republic
> 
> The song Bucky is dancing to at the beginning of the fic is "The Less I Know the Better" by Tame Impala ;)

Bucky’s surrounded by people, bodies pressing up against him on all sides.  The lights in the club flash constantly, making everyone look some combination of ethereal and mechanical.  He’s made his way near the edge, close to the speakers, and the bass pound in his veins. The result is a vague feeling of intoxication, aided by the anticipation of what’s to come, but unfortunately not by any actual alcohol.  He needs to keep his wits about him, after all. A large blond man comes to press up close behind him. Bucky’s gray cotton tank top starts to stick to his back as they grind together, and the man grips his hips more tightly and begins to grind more insistently against him.  Bucky can feel a promising bulge hardening against his back, and he’s intrigued in spite of himself. The man brings his lips down and starts to kiss Bucky’s neck, and Bucky glances over at the bar.

 

Steve is there, staring at him.  He looks impassive, but Bucky knows from experience that looks can be deceiving.  Many different emotions could be lurking behind that stern face.  Someone who didn't know Steve as well as Bucky does might think Steve was angry.  And maybe he is.  Maybe Bucky has taken this too far.  He feels his heart clench in momentary anxiety at the thought that Steve is legitimately pissed off. Bucky breaks away from his dancing partner, turning to wave.  Luckily, the man doesn’t follow him, rather unconcernedly turns to find someone new to dance with. Everything is going according to plan.

 

He goes to the bar, ostensibly to order a drink, but before the bartender comes over to him Steve walks over, gets right into his space, and whispers harshly into his ear, “I was watching you out there, I bet you’ll give it up to anyone won’t you?  How many people did you dance with just now?” He actually does sound a little angry now. Bucky shivers. Steve always fucks like a champion when he’s riled up like this. His only concern is the chance the Steve is too angry to fuck him at all, but that seems unlikely.  He decides to go all in. Egg Steve on a bit. There’s no telling where it’ll go from here, but the anticipation is making him feel almost a bit high.

 

Bucky bites his lower lip and stares up at Steve through his lashes, trying to appear as innocent as possible, though he knows Steve sees right through him.  He tries to discreetly adjust himself to hide the visible signs of his arousal. He spares a moment to wonder why he gets so turned on by being in trouble, then responds “Um, I’m not sure... Several?” trying to brush it off like it’s nothing, while knowing it’s not.

 

Steve makes a noise just short of a snarl. “None of them will take care of you like I will Bucky,”  He grips Bucky by the back of the neck, not so hard that it will look untoward in this public place, but firm enough that Bucky knows he’s in for it.  Sort of. “Let’s go.”

 

*

 

The club is dark and crowded, as they make their way out, Steve gripping his waist possessively.  Bucky hasn’t been drinking, though he’d been tempted. Steve won’t scene with him if he’s been drinking, which usually isn’t an issue because they’ve never started a scene in public like this.  He’d tried to argue that this was a little different, that one or two drinks in this type of setting wouldn’t be a big deal, but Steve had said no and well, Steve’s in charge. That’s kind of the point.

 

*

 

“I want to try something new,” Steve had started, one week earlier.  “You can say no, as always, it’s a lot different from our typical scenes,” he continued, “but either way, it’s something I’d like to try if you want to.”

 

Even with the equivocating, Steve never once seemed unsure of himself as he outlined his plan, and perhaps that’s why Bucky said yes, because he’d damn near follow Steve into a burning building if he asked.  More likely though, he’d said yes because as Steve described what he had in mind Bucky’s blood started to boil and he’d not been able to nod vigorously enough. The orgasm Steve gave him after they planned it all out had been mind-blowing, and he can only imagine what the results of it actually playing out are going to be.

 

*

 

As soon as they are through the front door, Steve is on him like an all-consuming fire, hands everywhere, mouth leaving deep bruising marks on his neck and shoulders, gradually moving them into the bedroom.  Bucky feels himself getting caught up it, so much quicker than usual, as Steve pours out a litany of filth and accusations. “You’re such a needy thing, aren’t you, having to go out and grind up against of strangers when you know perfectly well I’m the only one who can give you what you really need.  I’m going to put you in your place once and for all, so you never think about stepping out on me again no matter how desperate you get,” Steve goes on and on in that vein, and he seems so convinced, so controlling and demanding that Bucky almost believes that he did go out tonight to get fucked by someone else, even though he knows it’s all just a game.

 

When Steve gets his pants down around his ankles and reaches between Bucky’s ass cheeks he stills for a moment, and then continues, “Got all lubed up for someone else to fuck you and wore this plug while everyone in that club grinded on you, did you?  God you really must be gagging for it,” and fuck but Steve is a great actor. Steve knows he put that plug in himself not two hours ago, whispering words of praise into Bucky’s ear as he worked it in. But anyone else watching this scene would have no idea.  Even Bucky feels like there’s a small chance he’s actually in trouble. He doesn’t mind though because it makes him as hard as nails.

 

Steve finishes taking off their clothes and pushes Bucky face first onto their mattress, quickly following and settling himself between Bucky’s thighs. He removes the plug and tests Bucky’s hole briefly with his fingers, then starts to slowly thrust his cock in. Bucky feels him everywhere, not just inside him but around him.  Steve’s presence is huge and takes up not only all of Bucky, but the entire room as well. Bucky groans, then starts to beg in spite of himself, playing along with Steve’s game, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please fuck me Steve, fuck you feel so good, no one else can make me feel like this, I’ll never do it again, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.”  But that’s a lie, Bucky’s a hundred percent sure they’ll do this again. 

 

Steve’s gone suspiciously silent, thrusting roughly into Bucky’s body between soft grunts, but at the sound of Bucky begging something snaps and he starts fucking Bucky harder than ever, and breaks character, leaning over Bucky’s back and whispering “Fuck, Bucky, baby, the way you look, the way you do whatever I want you to do, you are so good, how’d I get so lucky baby, I love you so much.”  Bucky chokes back tears at the emotions surging inside him, and between that and the feel of his cock dragging against the sheets and the insistent pounding from Steve’s cock he tenses and comes, yelling out unintelligibly into the pillows. His ass clenches around Steve, trying to milk him for all he’s worth, and Steve follows almost immediately, burying his face in Bucky’s neck and biting firmly but not firmly enough to break the skin.

 

After a moment, Steve rolls off Bucky and they stare at each other, before Steve breaks the silence to say, “You were so good, Bucky.”  He’s looking at him like the sun rises and sets by his face, a look Bucky is sure is mirrored in his own eyes.

 

Before things can get too sappy, Bucky, smiling cheekily, says “Oh, I know,” before snuggling into Steve’s warm embrace and slowly drifting off.  They can clean up the mess tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on tumblr for now, @capriciouskitten
> 
> <3 to everyone and here's to a happy new year


End file.
